Lovino Romano Vargas
by LeoVargas
Summary: This songfic series is dedicated to the many pairings centered around Romano. Even crack pairings. Requests wanted! Read author's note at the beginning of the first chapter for more details!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, people! Yes, this is a new fiction story, but unlike the rest. You see, I am a strange person. I think Romano goes well with almost everyone (Except America, Russia, Hong Kong, Sealand, Wy, Iceland, and Ukraine), so I have decided to do songfics about multiple different and crack-ish pairings along with strande songs that may strangely match them. Yes, I am crazy. Yes, I am taking songs and/or pairing requests. Why and/or, you ask? Simple. Because i can listen to a song and think of a pairing, or I could recieve a pairing and think of a song. Also, for each chapter, I will post the song and pairing (No bashing, please. As I said, there will be crack pairings). **

**Song: Dancing in a Circle by Ellegarden **

**Pairing: Finmano (Yes, I just went there, SuFin lovers) **

* * *

Neither boys know when it started, or why it still continues. They just know that it wil continue to happen until either one says something. You see, these two curious boys on opposite sides of the spectrum do not care if each night passes by without a single word is spoken to each other.

Of course, these two have ample time to see each other other than when night falls. However, they do not acknowledge each other during school. Only under the moon, safe from curious eyes, using a language only with their own eyes to communicate with each other.

Nobody in their respective circle of friends know why those two look forward to the night, all they know is that they just do. So, the hot-headed Italian and cheerful Finnish man continue to meet in the woods, dancing to a song only the two of them hear, putting on a show for only the stars to see, as long as the two remember. An throughout all of this, neither has spoken a word to the other. Strangely, they do not seem to mind.

Yet, despite all of this, they still meet under the moonlight, dancing until their feet wore out. Each night, they leave each other, but not before exchanging pecks on the lips.

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's very short. I apologize, but It's been stuck in my head for a little over a week, now, so I had to get it out there. Review! Request! I'll love you guys forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I have been requested a pairing from Springirth Dale! Let me tell you, since I don't know a whole lot about the other character, it took me a bit to actually find a good song for them. Never to fear! I found one! Unfortunately, in order for it to work, one will be snapped, and the other, a serial killer. I know, how horrid of me, but I wanted an excuse to use this song, as well, so I'm not as sorry as I origionally was.**

**Song: Written In Cold Blood by Mindless Self Indulgence **

**Pairing: Snapped!BelgiumX Killer!Romano**

* * *

****It was kind of like a little message system between the two. Before Lovino left to his "job", he would prick his finger, and draw a little heart somewhere around the house. hours later, whem Bella wakes up, she immediately starts searching for the hidden heart, all while humming a morbid tune. Once she finds it, she quickly pricks her own finger, and crosses it out. Then, she leaves whatever room she was in, and continues her day like normal. First, she makes waffles, of course. Afterwards, she wears her favorite dress, which has all but been caked in blood. Now for a walk in the woods. Grabbing her favorite knife, she skips out the door, still singing that lovely tune.

Despite what others think, she absolutely loves the outdoors. She just hates all of those annoying birds and their annoying songs. Bella stops dead in her tracks. She hears one close by. Quickly taking aim, she throws the knife, abruptly stopping the song and ending the bird's life. She walks over to the branch it was sitting on, and pulls the knife out of the bird, and grabbing the carcass as well.

On the way back to the house, Bella can't stop thinking about her gift for her boyfriend. She knows that he loves birds, and this isn'tthe first time he's recieved something like that from her.

And so, they continue this daily escapade, one drawing a heart, the other finding, and crossing it out, then going into the woods to retrieve a gift.

* * *

**Oh, how I love a good creepy love story. I'm sorry if you don't like to read things like this, but I had to. I am still accepting requests for a song, a pairing, or both!**


	3. Sorry!

**HELLO MY LOVELIES~ **

**I am sorry to be an asshole, but.. I just can't write anymore on this story, so I'm putting it up for adoption. The reason for this is that, what with roleplaying on my page {{which explains the change in my penname}}, I lost the inspiration AGAIN for the current stories I am working on. **

**In other news... I have also decided that this will now be where I post roleplays I' ve written out {{Mostly 2p! Prumano}}, and I' ve already gotten the first chapter of one of them written out. **

**PM me if you want to adopt this story. **

**LOVE YOU ALL {{Even though you may want to hunt me down with pitchforks}}**


End file.
